Kamen Rider Miraculous (OrangeBlast90210's Version)
For the series' main character(s), Ladybug & Cat Noir, see Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste ''Kamen Rider Miraculous ''(仮面ライダー奇跡 Kamen Raidā Miraculous) is a Japanese tokusatsu anime/drama in Toei Company's Kamen Rider Series. It is the second series to debut during the Reiwa period and the thirty-first series overall. The series premiered on September 13, 2020 joining Mashin Sentai Kirameiger ''in the Super Hero Time line-up following the finale of ''Kamen Rider Zero-One. This series is a crossover between the Kamen Rider Franchise and the popular French animated series: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir ''which is created by Jeremy Zag. The tagline of the show is "New Riders, New Heroes" (新しいライダー、新しいヒーロー ''Atarashī raidā, atarashī hīrō) Plot "Many centuries ago, magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. These were... the Miraculous. Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. Two of these Miraculous, however, are more powerful than the others: the Earrings of the Ladybug, which provide the power of creation; and the Ring of the Black Cat, which grants the power of destruction. According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time will achieve absolute power!" ~ Nooroo (Origins: Part 1) and Opening Narration (Episode 3 onwards) Characters Kamen Riders TV Show Allies * Wang Fu * Tikki * Plagg * Nino Lahiffe * Alya Césaire Kamen Riders Villains Other * Chloé Bourgeois Episodes Main article: Kamen Rider Miraculous Episodes # Origins: Part 1 ''(原点: パート 1 ''Genten: Parto Ichi) # Origins: Part 2 ''(原点: パート 2 Genten: Parto Ni'') # A Storm is Coming.... ''(嵐が来ている... ''Arashi ga Kiteiru) Movies # Ladybug Vs Zero-One: Reiwa Riders Collide ''(レディバグ VS ゼロワン: レイワライダーズが衝突 ''Ladybugu Vs Zerowan: Reiwa Raidā ga Shototsu) Specials # Kamen Rider Miraculous: Transformation Lessons ''(仮面ライダー奇跡: 変身講座 ''Kamen Raidā Miraculous: Henshin Kōza) Main Voice Cast * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Kamen Rider Ladybug: Ichika Osaki * Adrien Agreste/Kamen Rider Cat Noir: Seiya Motoki * Kamen Rider Hawk Moth: Tatsuhito Okuda * Wang Fu: Susumu Kurobe * Tikki: Kotono Mitsuishi * Plagg: Naoki Kunishima * Nino Lahiffe: Tatsuomi Hamada * Alya Césaire: Sakurako Okubo * Chloé Bourgeois: Ruka Matsuda * Lila Rossi: Miyavi Matsunoi Notes * This is the first series in history to not be made in live action, as it'll be animated. * This is the first series in history to have the Main Rider (Or in this case one of them), as a female. * This is the first series since Kamen Rider Den-O ''where the Main Rider's finisher is NOT a Rider Kick or a variation of the move. * This is the first series since ''Kamen Rider Hibiki ''where the Riders do NOT have to say "Henshin" and/or use a belt to transform. * This series makes plenty of references to the Sailor Moon series (I.E Marinette and Adrien not knowing each others identities, is similar to how Usagi and Mamoru didn't know their identities until the last few episodes). * This series opening credits use the same font style that was used in ''Kamen Rider Zi-O ''and ''Kamen Rider Zero-One.